Smasher's Life
by Maddiek18
Summary: Growing up is hard, and these five smashers know that better than anyone. It doesn't exactly help that they live in a chaotic madhouse run by two sentient hands, either!
1. Chapter 1: Dr Pepper

**Maddiek18 here with a brand-new fanfic! To be honest, I really don't know where I'm going with this. I think I'm just going to use it to (hopefully) improve my writing skills.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any characters mentioned, they are owned by Nintendo. I also don't Dr. Pepper.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dr. Pepper

**Link**

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Samus, I don't think it's legal to murder someone."

"I don't care!"

I sighed and made a mental note to never take Samus's bottle of Dr. Pepper. Why was she getting so worked up over Dr. Pepper? I mean, she could just buy another from the vending machine downstairs. Well apparently, it was the last Dr. Pepper left in the machine.

"I'm sorry!" Wario wailed, fleeing from a very angry Samus. I followed after her to make sure she didn't kill someone.

"Do you really think this is necessary?" I asked, keeping up with her.

"Yes! It's definitely nessessary!" Samus answered without slowing her pace.

In the end, Wario was no match for Samus. He tripped over his feet and fell on his face. Wario is a klutz like that. Also, he's also morbidly obese, if anyone didn't know.

Samus quickly caught up with him. She pressed her pistol to his throat. Okay, now I was genuinely worried that she might actually kill him. For real.

"Where. Is. My. Dr. Pepper?" she asked, her voice dangerously low. Wario farted. Samus was not amused.

"Hm?" she pressed her gun harder to his throat. I was surprised it didn't get lost in his many rolls of fat.

"I-In my room! Under the bed!"

"You'd better not be lying."

Samus lowered her pistol. She punched him in the stomach, but I don't think he felt anything. I'm not sure he even noticed.

"Let's go, Link. I hope my Dr. Pepper isn't contaminated yet."

Let me just say this: I can tolerate many things. Wario's room isn't one of them. Believe me, I had to go in there once. Man, it's so bad, it makes Ganondorf look like a rainbow unicorn. So in conclusion, the experience probably scarred me for life. Yeah.

However, being the loyal and caring friend that I was, I followed Samus to his room.

Actually, I felt like I was going to my execution... ... ...Okay so it's not THAT bad, but it's...bad.

"Here it is." Samus started to open the door, but I held out my hand to stop her.

"Sam, you might wanna equip your Power Suit right now..."

"Why?"

"Because of the..."

She opened the door. We were immediately overpowered with the unmistakeable stench of garlic. And other things too. But mostly garlic. It smelled so bad, I tell you. Astronauts could probably smell it from outer space.

"AUGH!" Samus yelled, stepping away from the door.

"...the smell." I finished.

"No duh, Captain Obvious. Anyway...what IS that reeking unholiness?! Great Chozo, it's the very manifestation of evil! How is a smell so HORRIFYING even conceived?!"

"Sam." I said calmly.

"Why should ANYONE have to put up with this abomination of-"

"Sam!" I said louder.

"What!?"

"Your Power Suit."

"Oh, right."

Blue sparks of energy surrounded Samus, getting brighter and brighter until they became pure white. I stepped back, not wanting to get electrocuted by the sparks. Believe me, that does NOT feel good!

Suddenly, the sparks disappeared. I could now see Samus, clad in her Power Suit. Despite how many times I've seen her do this in matches, it still impresses me. But in my defense, I come from a universe where electricity doesn't exist. Sooo...

"Okay, I'm going in. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck, I hope you make it out alive!"

"Shut up."

Samus bravely ventured into Wario's room.

**Samus**

Inside, I noticed piles of clothing on the crumb-laden carpet. I saw what I presumed were underwear. The sight wasn't very pleasant. I just wanted to find his bed as soon as possible, but that was hard, considering all this crap littering the floor.

However, I was eventually able to find the bed after coming across some...questionable objects. IF you know what I mean... Anyway I'm not surprised. This IS Wario we're talking about here.

I looked under his bed...if you could call it one. Sure enough, my Dr. Pepper was laying there...among the filth...and dirty clothes...and half-eaten food.

I shuddered. Even though my suit surrounded me, I still felt like all the grime was touching me.

By my logical thought process, I decided that it would be safer and cleaner to just wait until the vending machine restocked.

I came out of Wario's room empty-handed.

"You didn't get it?"

"Nope, I've decided to just wait to buy a new one."

"But you wanted it back so badly."

"That was before I actually saw his room!"

Link nodded "Ah."

I deactivated my suit.

"C' mon, let's go do something else."

"M' kay, sounds good."


	2. Chapter 2: Roy's Our Boy

**Chapter 2 is here! Yup, I finally got around to updating this. I'll try to update faster next time. Anyway, a note: Sheik is female, just to let ya know. Review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Roy's Our Boy

"So..." Samus took a sip of her Dr. Pepper. So?" Link repeated. "Now that I got my Dr. Pepper, what do you want to do now?" she asked, taking another sip. "Hmm..." Link stroked his imaginary beard in thought. (Since when did Link get an imaginary beard?)

Suddenly, he remembered. "I know! The new Smashers are coming today for the next tournament! We should go down to the lobby to see them!" he said excitedly.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go" Samus agreed. The duo made their way down to the main entrance. There they saw Zelda, Sheik, and Ike waiting for the new arrivals as well.

"Hey you guys!" Sheik greeted. "Excited to see the newcomers?"

"Yep!" Link nodded.

"I heard that Roy might be back. It's just a rumor." Zelda informed them.

"Really? That'd be cool if he came back. I miss Roy." Link said.

"Me too." Zelda argeed.

"Me three." Sheik agreed.

'Me four." Samus agreed.

"Who's Roy?" Ike asked bluntly.

"A fighter from the last tournament." Sheik answered.

"Yeah, they say he was replaced by you." Samus chimed in.

"Hmm..." Ike thought.

An awkward silence passed between the group. Nobody said anything. Link took out his I-phone and began to play games on it. (Yes, Link has an I-Phone. Deal with it.)

Suddenly, the main doors opened. "Look! They're here!" Zelda said excitedly.

The newcomers filed into the lobby, prompting cheers from the current smashers and staff workers who were there. The group looked for familiar faces, especially a certain redhead.

To their delight, they did. "Roy! Hey ROY!" Link yelled loudly. (For being mute in his games, Link sure could raise his voice!) He waved his arms up and down so Roy cold see them. (As we all know, the red-haired swordsman is...vertically challenged.)

It certainly got his attention. He came over to the group. "Hi, guys!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Roy! You're back!" Sheik exclaimed happily, giving him a hug. The others did the same. (Except Ike...'cause that would just be weird...)

Ike awkwardly stood there while everyone gathered around the redhead. He cleared his throat loudly, prompting them to turn around.

"Oh!" Zelda exclaimed, seeming to just now notice that Ike was still standing there.

"Ike, this is Roy; Roy this is Ike." Zelda introduced formally.

His royal upbringing finally showing, Roy extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Ike" Roy said, with an air of nobility. Of course, Ike didn't that very much. (Mercenaries and royalty don't exactly get along all the time.) He extended his hand as well.

"S'up, Roy."

They did a manly handshake. (And thus, a beautiful friendship was formed...or not.)


	3. Chapter 3: Challenger Approaching

**Maddiek18 here with a new chapter! I don't think this one took me as long to get out, so that's good. Plus, I'm sure you'll like what's in store as you read! I guarantee it, or your money back! XD**

**Anyway I'm going to reply to some reviews.**

**Smasher97: I apologize for not replying last chapter, I just forgot. Thank you for the request, it sounds like a great idea! Unfortunately, I'm afraid I can't start working on it at the moment due to some story arcs that I had planned in advance. My apologies for that, too.**

**ZPF: Thank you for the request as well! The thing is, I don't know who those characters are, having not played their respective games. My apologies.**

**Of course, Thank you for my amazing 6 reviews so far! I'm not complaining, 6 reviews are a lot for me! XD**

**Now that you had to sit through my speech, (or you skipped it) enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Challenger Approaching

**Link**

"Hey." I poked Samus's arm.

"What?"

"Hey." I poked it again.

"What?!"

"Hey." I poked it again.

"WHAT?!"

"Hey." I knew I was pushing my limits, but it was just too funny.

"WHADDAYA WANT?! SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" she roared, almost taking out my eardrum.

"Wanna drop by the party committee meeting? It's this afternoon." I asked calmly.

"THAT'S what you wanted to ask?! Sheesh, I thought it was something important!"

"So...that's a no?" I asked.

"It's a no." she confirmed. "All of the parties are crap anyway."

You see, Samus has a thing with parties. She told me once, and I quote: They're all a useless waste of time and I see no point in having them." Yeah, I can see where she's coming from, but I don't think they're _completely _pointless. They're pretty fun, actually.

"Your loss." I shrugged, walking away.

I could practically feel her rolling her eyes at me from behind.

* * *

"The Party Committee Meeting is now in session!" Peach exclaimed, as if we were in court.

"I know! How about a "Welcome" theme? Y'know, for the new smashers." Ness suggested.

"YES! Good idea!" Captain Falcon exclaimed.

I swear, that guy is never NOT excited. Everyone else made suggestions for the party, but I just listened. I honestly didn't have any good ones.

"How about karaoke?" someone said.

"Good idea!" Peach agreed, jotting it down in her notebook.

"And a snack bar!" You can guess who said that. Yep, Kirby.

"And a DJ!"

"And balloons!"

"And a disco ball!"

"And one of those flaming chainsaw jugglers!" Captain Falcon shouted. We all looked at him awkwardly.

"For one thing, I don't think you can physically set chainsaws on fire, then juggle them. And another thing, Master Hand probably wouldn't be too happy if the mansion burned down." Fox explained patiently.

"Okay!" Peach interrupted, clapped her hands. "We have lots of good ideas! Now we can start gathering the things we need!" she exclaimed. "The meeting is adjourned, see you all next week!"

We all got up and headed for the door.

"Wait, I almost forgot!" Peach held up a gloved hand to stop us. "To shake things up a bit, I was thinking: How about you all come as couples!" she explained excitedly.

I'm pretty sure everyone groaned inwardly after she said that. Of course, I should've known Peach would pull something over on us like that. I could see it in that innocent smile and those dainty clasped hands.

"Well! I hope to see you there with a date! Bye!" she concluded with a wave.

As soon as I got out of there, I made my way to the rec room that no one ever uses. It had sort of become my private thinking place. Now about the whole "couples" thing...

Naturally, Zelda and I would probably go together. We always did for these kinds of things. However, there was another problem: Samus. I know she doesn't like parties to begin with, so if she knew dates would be involved, she'd most certainly refuse to come.

Then there was Ike. I could probably get him to go with Samus. Still, I don't even know if either one is coming. I did the "Thinker" pose with my hand and my chin. Playing matchmaker is tough.

* * *

**Samus**

A good training session never hurt anyone. I activated my power suit and headed into the training simulation room. See, it's called that because your attacks and the targets are all simulated. That way no one gets hurt and you can easily reset the targets when you're done.

I charged up a shot and fired at the first target. Needless to say, it shattered into a million pieces. I kept shattering the targets until none were left. Just as I was about to reset the room and leave, I heard the door open. I turned around.

_Something_ was standing there. It looked like a robot with blue armor. Its arm was outfitted with a cannon, kind of like mine. "Who are you?" I asked it unsurely.

"The one-and-only, Blue Bomber, nemesis of Dr. Wily, and fighter of evil, I am...Megaman!" he exclaimed proudly. "Cool it, kid. This is what, your second day here? It's my fourth _year _here, sonny." I replied, patting his helmet.

His face fell. "Oh." He examined me for a moment. Then he perked up again. "Hey, you have an arm cannon, like me!" he said, holding up his blue cannon. "No, _you_ have an arm cannon, like _me."_ I corrected.

In a place like this, you have to establish authority somehow, right?

The boy's face fell yet again. "Oh. Okay then. By the way, what's your name?" he asked. "Its Samus. Samus Aran." I answered, giving it a tone of signifigance.

"Samus...that's cool." he said. I nodded in acknowledgement. "So isn't this like, a training room or something? I came in here to practice, but it looks like the targets are, uh, destroyed." he said examining the room.

"Oh, you can reset the targets like this." I pushed the "reset" button on the wall. In a flash, the pieces of the targets all flew back into place. Megaman watched them intently "Neat-o!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks! See ya later, Samus Aran!" he waved. I nodded again and left the room. On the way to my room, I almost ran into Link.

* * *

**Link**

"Samus, heard the whole conversation." I said.

"You were eavesdropping?!"

"Never mind that. Weren't you a bit rude to him? I mean, he just got here." I explained.

She crossed her arms. "I wasn't being rude at all! You of all people should understand." she huffed.

"Anyway, I've got stuff to do. See ya." She hurried off.

I swear, she is so stubborn. Also, I of all people should understand? Understand what? What is she talking about?


	4. Chapter 4: Interlude

Chapter 4: Interlude

"Link, Samus, Zelda, Sheik, Roy, Ike, and Megaman, please report to the main office immediately." came the announcement over the loudspeaker.

"Uh-oh, what have we done this time?" Roy asked Ike, who was sitting at the table with him. It was apparent they'd been to the office more than once.

"I dunno, but we'd better get down there." Ike replied, getting up. Roy followed suit and headed down to the office with him.

On the way, they met up with Sheik and Zelda. "So what do you think this is about?" Roy asked them.

"I have no idea, as I've done nothing wrong that I know of." Zelda replied nervously.

"I know. That's why I'm scared. The thought of you going to the office is scary." Roy said dramatically.

"Well, we didn't have a famous Truth or Dare session yet, so that can't be why" Sheik joked. She and Ike snickered.

The group arrived at the office to find Link and Samus already there.

"I'm gonna kill whoever reported us!" Samus raged, stomping her foot.

"I don't think it's legal to kill someone, Sam."

"Why do I feel like we've had this conversation before?"

"I dunno. Your imagination, I guess." Link shrugged.

The office door opened. A girl with black hair in a red hoodie walked in.

"Who are you?" Ike asked.

The girl shut the door. "I'm Rin. Please have a seat." They all sat down. Just then, the door burst open, almost knocking Rin to the floor. Megaman rushed in.

"Sorry I'm late! I had trouble finding the office, so I had to-"

"Please sit down." Rin interrupted. Megaman obeyed.

"So you're probably wondering why I'm here." she said, starting to pace across the room.

Everyone nodded.

"Kay, so you all know the author Maddiek18 right?" she asked. "Well I'm here on her behalf. A representation of her in this universe, really."

"Huh?" Ike asked, confused.

"See, she can't actually see or talk to you guys because she lives in another universe. That's why she created me." Rin explained. "Which brings me to my next point. I've come to deliver this message from her:" she opened up a letter and began to read.

"Dear readers, fans, and most importantly, characters of Smasher's Life. I regret to inform you that I will be taking a break from this fanfiction. Despite the growing number of views it has received, I am losing motivation to update.

Although I have many ideas that I'd like to work on, I'm afraid working on them without motivation will lower the quality and execution of them. I'd rather take time to write high-quality works than rush some poorly written ones.

As fellow authors, I hope you'll understand what I mean.

I apologize if I sound selfish, but my metaphorical "Motivation Train" has run out of fuel. Please help refuel it by taking the time to leave a review, send a PM, favorite/follow it, heck, you can flame me if you want! I don't care, I just need some kind of resonse!

If you have reviewed, faved, and/or followed this, thank you. Seriously, I appreciate it. You have contributed to fueling the Motivation Train.

I ask of your patience as I take a break and work on some other projects. My apologies.

-Maddiek18"

"Yep, that's all." Rin concluded.

Everyone fainted.


End file.
